Unforgettable Night
by Sassy Girl
Summary: Buffy and Angel share an unforgettable Night.
1. Part One

**Spoiler:** Angel is now human, but Buffy doesn't know. No Buffy/Spike. That never happened. But they are close friends.

**AN:** Hey everyone, just cleaning up the story, same thing just in the chapter section.

**ºººº**

**Part 1**

Buffy sat in front of the television watching, Passions, something that Spike had got her into. She never did understand why he liked that show so much.

She turned her attention to the clock on the wall. It was almost time for her to do her daily slay. She pressed stopped on the tape, which Spike had recorded for her and went to go change into her slayer clothes.

"Dawnie, I'll be back when I'm done," She called to her sister, as she was leaving her room.

"Okay." She had heard her sister call back.

**ºººº**

Buffy had walked through the graveyard, for what seemed to be the millionth time. No vampires had been sighted. No fresh graves were put in. "Looks, like another dull night," She had said, as she was about to head home.

But something deep down told her to stay. She stopped in her tracks, pulled out her stack from behind her.

"You know, I really don't have time for this," She said, as she turned around.

"Hello, slayer."

"And you are?" She asked, annoyed.

"I'm your worst nightmare," He had said.

"Let's do this. I really would like to go home and finish watching my show," She had told him, getting in her slayer stand.

"Let's go." He came at her, as she blocked him from punching her. She kicked him out from under his feet.

The man got up, angry, as she went for a punch. Throwing punches, blocking the ones he could.

"Is that all you got?" She asked, as she dropped him on the ground. She raised her stake, held it high, and was ready to stake.

But he grabbed her around the wrist and rolled over, to where he was on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground.

Buffy tried to wiggle her way out, but the man was too strong for her. Fear raced through her body. Her eyes started to water, with tears, as she tried fighting her way out.

When she would move, he would tighten his grip. He knew he had the slayer now. "Not so tough are we now?"

"Please, let me go. I'll let you live, if you don't hurt me," She cried.

"No, no, can't do that. Where's the fun then? I'll make you my little toy."

Their eyes met. Buffy cracked up laughing.

"Your little toy? Come on now Angel, you have to be more creative then that," She laughed.

He too started laughing. "Yeah, you're right. It did sound a little corny."

He got up off her and helped her off the ground. "I'll have to keep that in mind. The next time we do this, I'll try to think of something more creative."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh. He sounded like an English man, who had too many scotch drinks.

**ºººº**

As they walked back to Buffy's house, she wondered what he was doing here in town. "So, what brings you back to beautiful Sunnydale?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Where would I begin? There's so much that I wanted to tell you."

"Well, how about the beginning. That usually helps."

They stopped in the park. Walking over to the bench and sat down.

"That probably would help huh?" He said. "What I'm about to say, either could make you hate me or it could be a good thing."

Buffy looked up at him. Into his beautiful eyes, that she had loved for so long, and still do. She never loved anyone the way that she loves Angel. Riley was love, but not the love that she had grown to know. She sat there, without a word and listened to what he had to say.

"Well, I came to see you tonight, for one reason, and one reason only. I love you so much Buffy. I...I thought I would be able to move on, get on with my life. Try to have a half way decent life, but I can't. Not without you in it. I don't know if you still feel the same way as I do. But, Buffy...I need you."


	2. Part Two

**Part 2**

Buffy sat there, as the tears rolled down her face. Something in side of her wanted her to throw her arms around him and tell him that she still felt the same. But she knew better. She knew if she listened to her heart, it was bound to get broken again.

"Um...wow...uh...Angel, I don't know what to say," She said. "I've waited, I don't know how long, for you to say those words..."

"But..."

"But how do I know this time, it's for real? That you won't walk out of my life again?"

He sat there for a minute. He didn't have the answer to that. But he did know one thing. He loved her. He loved her more then he ever had before. And he wasn't going to risk losing her again. "I can't promise you anything Buffy, except that, I'll love you, no matter what. And that I want to be with you. Be able to hold you," He said, scooting closer to her. "Be able to see you in the morning, to look into your beautiful eyes." He leaned in, inches away from her lip. "To be able to kiss you."

Buffy's heart started racing. Beating faster then it had ever before. She could feel his warm breath on her sending little shivers up her spine. "Like how?"

"Like this," He said, lifting her chin and lightly kissing her. Their kiss grew in tense. A feeling stirred inside both of them.

Angel had to pull away. "Wow!" He barely said above a whisper.

"Wow, isn't the word," She said.

They sat there for a while in silence. Unable to speak.

**ºººº**

"I have something else to tell you," He said, breaking the silence between them.

"What's that?" She asked a dazed look on her face.

"But, I'd have to show you."

Buffy looked at him confused. "Show me what?"

"Not yet. The time hasn't come yet," He told her.

"You know I hate surprises," She told him. "I'm not a surprise kind of girl."

Angel looked at his watch. "Only have to wait a few minutes."

Buffy looked at her own watch. She didn't realize how late it was. Time had slipped right by them. Only a few minutes before sunrise. Her head shot up. A worry look came on her face.

"Angel, it's...it's almost sunrise. Shouldn't you be inside some where's?" She asked, freaking out.

But he didn't answer her. He stood up, grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up, next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him.

"Angel the..." But she was cut off.

"Shh..." He said, placing a finger on her lips. "It'll be okay."

"But..." He leaned down and kissed her.

**ºººº**

The sun slowly made its way above the horizon. Night become day. Angel and Buffy stood there, in each other's arms, as they kissed.

**ºººº**

Buffy held on tight. She knew the sun was starting to show, and she waited for him to turn to dust. She knew what he had said had been all too real for her. Just like that, he would be taken away from her, yet again. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes, and he was still there. In the light. She pulled away. Confused.

"I...I thought vampires turned to dust in the sun light?" She asked.

"That's it. This is the other thing that I told you about. I'm no longer a vampire. I'm a live." He told her, quietly. Hoping he wouldn't scare her away from him.

"You're...you're...how?" She asked, stunned. Looking at him, as the sun shined down on them.

"For all the good things that I've done, the Powers that Be, granted this for me."

"Oh Angel," She said, as she threw her arms around him. That's great. Isn't it?" She asked, looking into his eyes.


	3. Part Three

**Part 3**

"Yeah, I guess," He said, not sounding too happy. He turned away from her. "It would be better, if you were a part of my life."

Buffy stood there, thinking. She knew she waited for this day for the longest time. And now that it was finally here, she didn't know what to say. Her heart said one thing and her mind said another. But she knew she had to follow her heart, on this one.

Without even saying a word, Buffy stepped closer to him. She lightly touched his chest, where his heart would be. She felt a small thump on her hand. And she knew that this was all real to her. She caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes, taking in her touch.

"Angel, I've always wanted this to happen. For you to come back to me, and now that you have, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say," She told him, softly.

"Tell me that you'll be my girl again," He said.

She loved hearing those words. His voice was so sincere. It almost made her want to cry.

"Oh Angel," She cried, as she wrapped her arms around him. Tear slowly made their way down her cheeks. "Yes...Yes, I'll be yours again."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth, made tears form in his eyes. "I love you Buffy," He said, as he kissed her.

"I love you too."

**ºººº**

Buffy and Angel finally made it back to Buffy's house. They quietly made their way to her room, trying not to wake up Dawn, Willow or Tara, who were in the next bedrooms.

Angel closed her door, behind them and locked it. He didn't want them to be disturbed. They had a lot of catching up to do.

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close to him. "God, you feel so good," He whispered softly in her ear. She giggled as he sent little shivers up her spine.

"You think they'll wake up?" She asked, getting a crazy idea.

"I doubt it. Why?" He asked, a little curious.

"Let's test out this whole, I'm human."

He got an evil smile on his lips. "I thought you would have never asked."

"Ooh..."

Angel kissed her, sweetly. His hands lightly caressed her back. He walked her to her bed, and gently laid her down. He moved on the bed next to her, as he started kissing her neck. A small moan escaped her lips.

"Ooh, I like that," She said.

"Do you like this?" He asked, as he gently nibbled on her ear.

"Uh huh."

He slipped one of his hands up her tank top, and lightly caressed her sides with his thumb. He made his way to her lips and kissed her seductively. He wanted more, and so did she.

They had been waiting too long, for them, to share their love for one another. They stripped from their clothes and lay together in each other's arms.

"I want you so much," Buffy cried, softly. "I need you."

Angel kissed her eyelids. He slowly moved on top of her, as they shared their love for one another.

A love that grew. That once was apart, but now it was hole again.

**ºººº**

Buffy and Angel lay together in each other's arms. Buffy resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. A sound that she could get use too.

Angel lay there with his eyes closed, letting the pervious moment, run through his mind. A moment that he would never forget. He ran his fingertips over her arm, as he took in her scent.

"I love you Angel," Buffy whispered.

"I love you too Buffy."

The End!


End file.
